Mystery of Burned House
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sasuke baru saja kembali ke Konoha beberapa minggu yang lalu dan terpaksa menerima ajakan teman-teman nya untuk mengunjungi rumah lama nya yang telah terbakar beberapa tahun yang lalu. Rumah itu kin telah menjadi kawasan uji nyali dan seolah 'mengincar' Sasuke serta menunggu nya untuk kembali ke rumah itu. /First Horror Mystery Fanfict/
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mystery of Burned House © Yue. Aoi**

 **Genre : Horror/Mystery**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note : Typo, OOC, AU, Two Shoot, Death Chara.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore dan bel sekolah baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik menutup tas sekolah nya dan menepuk bahu seorang pria bersurai raven yang duduk di samping nya.

"Teme, kau masih ingat rumah lama mu ?", tanya Naruto pada sahabat nya.

"Hn"

"Sekarang tempat itu menjadi rumah angker dan kawasan uji nyali para siswa yang populer, lho."

"Hn"

Naruto merasa jengkel dengan reaksi sahabat nya yang tampak tak tertarik dengan ucapan nya. Pria itu bahkan hendak pergi bila Naruto tidak menahan bahu pria itu.

Suasana kelas sudah sepi dan hanya terdapat Naruto, Sasuke dan tiga gadis lain nya. Para siswa telah meninggalkan kelas beberapa menit yang lalu dan lorong di luar kelas pun mulai sepi.

"Teme, aku juga ingin mencoba uji nyali kesana. Bagaimana bila kau ikut bersama ku ?"

Sasuke tampak ragu dan perlahan menggelengkan kepala, "Maaf, dobe. Namun aku tidak berniat pergi ke tempat itu. Aku harus pulang"

Sasuke mengibaskan tangan kiri nya secara horizontal sebagai pertanda agar Naruto menggeser tubuh nya dan membiarkan Sasuke pergi.

"Teme, maaf bila kau masih memiliki kenangan buruk mengenai rumah itu. Namun kau pernah tinggal disana. Kau pasti lebih tahu mengenai rumah itu dan bisa memandu ku"

"Aku sudah lupa mengenai rumah itu, dobe. Aku tak ingin membahas nya"

Naruto melirik ke arah seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang mengobrol dengan dua orang gadis.

"Sakura-chan, kau juga ingin ikut uji nyali, kan ? Kemarilah, bantu aku membujuk teme"

Gadis bersurai merah muda bernama Sakura itu bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri sahabat nya yang bersurai pirang jabrik.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tahu ini pasti akan menyakitkan mu. Namun, kau pasti merindukan rumah itu dan ingin kembali, kan? Maka kami akan menemani mu karena kami juga ingin uji nyali di tempat itu."

Sasuke terdiam. Ingatan nya menerawang akan kejadian enam tahun yang lalu saat kedua orang tua dan kakak lelaki nya meninggal serta rumah itu terbakar. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala nya sendiri untuk melupakan ingatan yang tidak menyenangkan itu.

Ya, ingatan itu menghantui Sasuke dan membuatnya tak dapat melupakan peristiwa malam itu. Sejak peristiwa itu Sasuke tinggal di rumah paman nya di Kirigakure hingga kembali ke Konoha beberapa minggu yang lalu setelah paman nya memutuskan kembali ke Konoha.

"Tidak, Sakura-san ! Sebaiknya Sasuke-san tidak pergi ke rumah itu", timpal seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan iris putih. Bahkan tak seperti biasa nya, kali ini gadis itu sedikit berteriak.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau tiba-tiba membela teme ? Kau kekasihku, kan ? Seharusnya kau membela ku"

Gadis bernama Hinata itu terlihat emosional, berlawanan dengan sikap nya yang biasa pemalu, pendiam dan tenang.

"Kumohon, Naruto-kun. Kau akan menyesal bila memaksa Sasuke-san pergi ke tempat itu", gadis itu menatap kekasih nya dengan tatapan serius.

"Uh, Hinata-chan. Jangan menatap ku begitu, dong", Naruto menunduk dan tak berani menatap kekasih nya.

Seorang gadis bersurai blonde dengan iris sapphire yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka kini menghampiri mereka.

"Kenapa ? Bukankah akan lebih baik bila Sasuke-kun ikut ? Kudengar itu adalh rumah masa kecil nya dan akan lebih baik karena dia dapat memandu kita", ujar Ino.

"Rumah itu berbahaya bagi Sasuke-san", Hinata menggelengkan kepala dan menatap ke arah Sasuke.

Kini, Naruto, Ino dan Sakura menatap ke arah Hinata dengan serius. Mereka tahu bila Hinata memiliki indra ke enam dan dapat melihat serta berinteraksi dengan mahluk halus . Namun, selain mereka bertiga dan keluarga Hinata tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui kemampuan Hinata.

"Kenapa ? Apakah kau melihat sesuatu di tempat itu ? Katakan saja pada kami, Hinata", bujuk Sakura.

Hinata tampak ketakutan dan bulu kuduk nya sedikit meremang, "Pokoknya kalian jangan kesana, apalagi bersama Sasuke-kun. Rumah itu sangat berbahaya"

Sasuke tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan hendak membuka pintu sebelum Naruto berteriak.

"Teme, kau mau kemana ?"

"Pulang"

"Teme, pokoknya malam ini kau harus ikut ke rumah itu", ujar Naruto tanpa mengindahkan ucapan kekasih nya.

"Kubilang aku tidak mau"

"Kenapa ? Bilang saja kau takut, kan ? Bagaimanapun itu pernah menjadi rumah mu, teme"

"Aku tidak takut, dobe. Namun aku tidak mau"

Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan menepuk bahu pria itu serta menatap dengan tatapan memohon, "Kumohon, Sasuke-kun. Kali ini saja. Setelah ini bila kau ingin pulang maka kita dapat segera pulang"

Hnata meringis dan berbisik dengan suara pelan, "Tidak, Sasuke-san. Rumah ini dipenuhi kebencian"

Ino melirik ke arah Hinata dan berkata, "Apakah tempat itu begitu menyeramkan, Hinata ? Tenang saja, kami aman bersama mu"

"Ya, Bila terjadi sesuatu kau pasti dapat melindungi kami, Hinata-chan", timpal Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa", Hinata menggeleng.

"Teme, kau ikut, ya. Hinata-chan akan ikut, kok", ujar Naruto tanpa meminta persetujuan Hinata. "Dia dapat melindungi kita"

"Aku ti-"

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Jam berapa kalian akan berkumpul ?", tanya Sasuke.

"Kubilang aku tidak bisa ikut", Hinata berkata dengan suara yang lebih keras dibandingkan biasa nya.

"Hinata-san, ikutlah. Sasuke-kun saja sudah setuju akan ikut", pinta Sakura.

Hinata sama sekali tak berniat ikut, namun ia tak akan membiarkan teman nya pergi sendirian ke tempat itu, apalagi bersama Sasuke. Walau ia tak dapat benar-benar melindungi, setidaknya ia lebih paham mengenai hal-hal spiritual dan lebih siaga bila terjadi bahaya.

"Um… baiklah aku ikut. Aku akan mengajak Neji-nii", ujar Sakura. "Bagaimana bila kita bertemu pukul enam sore"

"Enam sore ? Terlalu sore, Hinata", ucap Ino. "Bagaimana dengan sembilan malam ?"

"Jangan !", sergah Hinata.

"Delapan malam bagaimana ?", usul Sakura.

"Baiklah", ujar Naruto dan Ino serempak.

"Baiklah, kita akan berkumpul di depan rumah itu pukul delapan malam. Kuharap tidak ada yang telat", ujar Sakura.

….*….

Hinata mengenakan jaket dengan hoodie berwarna putih dan celana panjang. Untuk uji nyali, ia membawa senter, sebotol air minum dan pisau lipat untuk berjaga-jaga. Tak lupa ia membawa jimat pelindung dan mengenakan kalung pelindung yang diberikan ayah nya.

Keluarga Hinata memang memiliki kemampuan spiritual dan mampu melihat hal gaib. Ayah nya tampak khawatir saat mengetahui ia akan berkunjung ke rumah angker di komples yang bersebelahan dengan kompleks rumah nya dan sempat melarang nya pergi. Namun, ayah nya terpaksa mengizinkan setelah mengetahui bila teman-teman Hinata memaksa uji nyali di rumah itu.

Jantung Hinata berdebar keras saat mendengar peringatan-peringatan ayah nya mengenai tempat itu. Ayah nya bahkan berjanji akan berkunjung ke tempat itu sendiri bila pukul setengah sepuluh malam Hinata masih belum menelpon untuk memberi kabar.

Bel rumah nya berbunti dan Hinata mendapati Sakura dan Ino yang menunggu nya di depan rumah. Rumah mereka bertiga sangat dekat sehingga Ino dan Sakura memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama Ino.

"Oyasumi, Hiashi-ojisan", sapa Ino dan Sakura ketika melihat ayah Sakura.

"Oyasumi, Ino-san, Sakura-san", jawab ayah Hinata sambil melirik ke arah Ino dan Sakura. "Kalian bertiga akan berkunjung ke rumah di kompleks sebelah itu ?"

"Benar, Hiashi-ojisan"

"Kalian tidak masuk terlebih dahulu ? Bukankah kalian akan berkumpul pukul delapan ?"

"Namun kami khawatir akan terlambat, Hiashi-ojisan"

"Aku akan mengantar kalian"

"Eh ? Bukankah otou-san baru saja pulang kerja ?", tanya Hinata dengan ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Otou-san akan menunggu di rumah Minato-san di kompleks itu"

Ayah Hinata segera mengambil kunci mobil dan membuka pintu garasi. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata ikut berjalan menuju mobil dan membuka pintu mobil serta memutar kunci.

"Permisi, oji-san", ucap Ino dan Sakura dengan sopan ketika mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

Seorang pembantu rumah tangga telah membuka pintu pagar dan kembali menutup pagar ketika mobil ayah Hinata meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Ayah Hinata dengan sengaja mengemudi lebih pelan dibandingkan biasa nya.

"Kalian pergi ke rumah itu bersama siapa saja ?"

"Kami bertiga bersama dengan Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san"

Ayah Hinata megangkat alis nya. Ia mengenal Naruto, kekasih putri nya dan bahkan keluarga pria itu. Namun, ia tidak mengenal Sasuke.

"Berhati-hatilah selama berada di rumah itu. Dengarkan ucapan Hinata dan usahakan untuk tidak berpencar", ayah Hinata memperingati mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah, oji-san", ujar mereka bertiga.

"Hinata, jangan lupa berikan jimat yang otou-san berikan kepada teman mu yang bernama Sasuke", ujar ayah Hinata.

"Baiklah, otou-san"

Ino dan Sakura merasa takut seketika dengan ucapan ayah Hinata. Namun, mereka berusaha memberanikan diri. Mereka berdua terlalu malu untuk mengundurkan diri setelah mereka membujuk Sasuke dan Hinata.

Rumah yang merupakan tempat mereka beruji nyali telah terlihat di kejauhan. Rumah itu telah terbakar enam tahun yang lalu, dan beberapa bagian rumah telah hancur dan tersisa tembok yang telah menghitam.

Selain itu, rumah itu tampak semakin menyeramkan dengan rumput yang meninggi dan tampak tak terurus.

Ayah Hinata menghentikan mobil di depan rumah itu dan Hinata segera turun dari mobil.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Hiashi-ojisan", ujar Sakura dan Ino.

"Berhati-hatilah", ayah Hinata kembali memperingati.

"Baiklah", jawab Sakura dan Ino

….*….

Sakura dan Ino berdecak kesal. Sasuke dan Naruto masih belum datang meskipun mereka sudah menunggu lebih dari lima belas menit.

"Sebenarnya mereka jadi datang atau tidak, sih ? Jangan-jangan Naruto-baka hanya mengerjai kita dan memberitahu Sasuke-kun agar tidak datang", keluh Sakura sambil menekan ponsel nya.

"Ya. Aku curiga mereka hanya menipu kita", timpal Ino.

"Pokoknya, bila dalam sepuluh menit mereka tidak datang maka kita akan pulang", ujar Sakura dengan kesal.

"Aku setuju. Sekarangpun aku mulai ketakutan hanya dengan berdiri di depan rumah ini selama lima belas menit", keluh Ino.

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia semakin merasa takut berada di depan rumah itu, terutama dengan peringatan ayah nya. Ia telah memakai kalung pelindung, namun ia tetap merasa khawatir.

"Hey, Hinata ! Bagaimana menurut mu ? Jawab kami !", Ino sedikit berteriak dan mengguncang bahu Hinata.

Hinata segera menatap Ino dan berkata, "M-maaf. Aku setuju dengan kalian"

Ino dan Sakura menghembuskan nafas dengan jengkel Tak lama kemudian, tampak dua orang pria dengan motor 250 cc berwarna hitam. Naruto turun dari motor itu dan Sasuke memarkir motor itu tak jauh dari rumah itu.

"Kalian lambat sekali, sih ! Bila sepuluh menit lagi kalian tidak datang, kami akan pulang", ucap Sakura dengan ketus.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal dan berkata, "Hehe… maaf, ya. Teme ini sulit sekali dibujuk"

"Membicarkanku, hn ?"

Naruto terkejut dan memekik, "Uwaaahhhhhh ! Kau membuatku takut, teme !"

Sasuke berdecih dan berkata, "Kau meminta untuk berangkat bersama dan kau baru tiba di rumah ku pukul delapan malam"

Hinata meringis dan menempelkan telunjuk di bibir nya, "Tolong diam, Naruto-kun. Teriakan mu dapat mengundang bahaya"

"Hehe…. Gomen ne, Hinata-chan", Naruto mengacak rambut Hinata.

Hinata segera memberikan jimat yang tadi diberikan ayah nya pada Sasuke dan berkata, "Tolong terima ini"

Sasuke memegang jimat itu dengan dahi berkerut. Ia menatap jimat dengan kantung berwarna merah itu dengan tatapan bingung,

"Apa itu ?"

"Jimat. Tolong jangan dilepaskan selama kau berada di rumah itu, Sasuke-san"

"Hn. Arigato"

Sasuke menerima jimat itu dan memasukkan nya di saku celana, "Arigato, Hinata-san"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan cemburu dan menepuk bahu Hinata, "Hinata-chan, kau tidak memberikan jimat pada ku juga ?"

"Kau tidak memerlukan nya, Naruto-kun", Hinata menggeleng. Ia beralih pada Sasuke dan berkata, "Sasuke-san, bisakah saat kau melewati pagar ini kau menundukkan kepala dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf pada keluarga mu ?"

Sasuke menaikkan alis nya. Sementara Naruto, Sakura dan Ino tampak heran dengan permintaan Hinata.

"Oh ya, kalau bisa kalian bertiga juga meminta izin pada pemilik rumah ini. Cukup berbisik saja", ujar Hinata pada Naruto, Sakura dan Ino.

Sasuke terlihat tidak nyaman dan mengerutkan bibir nya. Sejak tadi ia merasa ingin pulang dan tak berniat berurusan dengan rumah itu.

"Keluarga ku ?", Sasuke mengulang ucapan Hinata.

"Ya. Khususnya pada seseorang. Kau pasti tahu maksudku", ujar Hinata.

Naruto merasa takut seketika dengan ucapan kekasih nya, begitupun dengan Sakura dan Ino yang mengenggam tangan satu sama lain.

"H-Hi-hinata-chan, j-jangan membuat kami takut, dong", keluh Naruto.

"Pulang saja, Naruto-kun", ucap Hinata dengan serius.

"Tidak mau ! Aku sudah bersusah payah meluangkan waktu ke tempat ini. Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum masuk ke tempat ini", Naruto mengepalkan tangan di udara, berusaha menyemangati diri nya.

Hinata berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan bersama Naruto memasuki gerbang rumah itu. Ia dan Naruto tampak menggumam, 'meminta izin' pada 'pemilik rumah'.

Selanjutnya, tampak Ino dan Sakura yang bergandengan tangan dan Sasuke berjalan di paling belakang serta melakukan saran Hinata walaupun ia tampak kesal.

"Sasuke-san, jangan berjalan di belakang sendirian. ", ucap Hinata. Ia bahkan mundur dan menarik bahu Sasuke hingga membuat pria itu menatap nya dengan tatapan terganggu. "Maaf, Sasuke-san, namun tolong dengarkan aku dan jangan lepaskan rangkulan ku"

Sasuke adalah pria realistis yang tak percaya dengan keberadaan mahluk-mahluk tak kasat mata sebelum membuktikan dengan mata kepala nya sendiri. Namun ia juga bukan tipe orang yang akan mempertanyakan sesuatu yang diminta untuk dilakukan nya sehingga Ia mau tak mau merangkul Hinata walaupun ia merasa bila Hinata memiliki gangguan mental dan mengabaikan tatapan menusuk yang diberikan Naruto pada nya.

Setidaknya, ia yakin dan percaya bila Hinata bukanlah tipe agresif yang mau melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan. Tentu nya ia takkan 'mencari kesempatan' dengan merangkul Sasuke di hadapan kekasih nya sendiri.

Perlahan, mereka berlima berjalan beririgan memasuki rumah itu. Mereka semua mulai menyalakan senter, namun tidak dengan Ino.

"Pig, kau tidak membawa senter ?"

"Bawa, sih. Namun aku salah mengambil senter. Yang kuambil malah senter rusak", Ino tertawa canggung.

"Ceroboh sekali, sih", desis Sakura. "Pokoknya, jangan berpisah dengan ku, ya"

Hinata merangkul Sasuke dengan erat dan menguatkan gengaman nya pada Naruto. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melangkah terlebih dulu dan membuka pintu utama rumah itu yang masih utuh. Seperti nya, saat itu api tidak menjalar hingga ke bagaian utama rumah.

"Sumima-"

'BRAK !'

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras hingga berbunyi keras dan menimbulkan getaran.

Wajah Sakura tampak pucat seketika, begitupun dengan Naruto. Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruto segera menoleh ke arah pintu. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sakura dan Ino segera menghambut ke depan. Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan Ino segera menyelip di antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ino, jangan menyela di antara kami berdua, dong", keluh Naruto.

"I-itu tadi-"

"Kalian membanting pintu ?", Sasuke bertanya sambil memandang ke arah pintu.

"T-tidak. S-saat kami baru saja masuk, kami merasakan ada udara dingin dan pintu itu langsung tertutup sendiri", Ino menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

Hinata mengangguk paham. Iris putih nya menatap sesesosok pria di dekat pintu dengan perut berlumur darah menatap mereka dengan tajam dan sinis. Tatapan itu mengejutkan Hinata dan ia terdiam beberapa saat serta fokus ke depan. Sosok pria itu tak mengikutii mereka dan hanya berada di pintu depan.

"H-hinata, a-apakah kau melihat sesuatu ?", bisik Ino.

Hinata berpura-pura menggeleng dan berkata, "Tidak"

Ino memandang dengan takjub interior rumah itu. Sangat aneh, rumah itu terlihat seolah baik-baik saja seolah tak pernah terjadi kebakaran. Terlihat beberapa sofa, meja dan patung serta lukisan penghias dinding rumah.

"Wah… apakah ini benar-benar rumah mu dulu, Sasuke-kun ?", tanya Ino sambil memandang kagum.

"Hn"

Sejak tadi, Sasuke berusaha menahan diri. Ia merasa seolah diperhatikan sejak masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan ia merasa ingin pulang. Namun, harga diri nya sebagai pria menahan nya untuk mengungkapkan ketakutan nya.

"Kurasa kita harus melihat kamar teme terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa kamar nya"

"Jangan. Sebagian lantai dua sudah terbakar habis"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin melihat nya terlebih dahulu", desak Naruto.

"Ya, aku juga penasaran dengan rumah ini", ujar Ino.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lantai dua terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu kita melihat-lihat lantai satu"

Perlahan, mereka mulai menaiki tangga yang terdapat di ruang utama.

Naruto mulai menaiki anak tangga pertama dengan cepat dan tampak bersemangat. Begitupun dengan Ino dan Sakura.

"Chotto matte", ucap Hinata. Ia terdiam dan bulu kuduk nya merinding.

"Eh ? Kenapa, Hinata-chan ?", Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya.

"Ah… i-itu… k-kita turun saja. Jangan ke lantai dua", Hinata hendak beranjak turun dan Sasuke mengikuti nya.

"Kalian kenapa, sih ? Sudahlah, naik saja. Kita sudah terlanjut sampai disini", keluh Sakura.

"B-baiklah", dengan terpaksa Hinata melanjutkan langkah. Tatapan tertuju pada sosok aneh yang dilihat nya di puncak tangga dan ia tak bisa melepaskan tatapan dari sosok itu meskipun ia merasa takut.

Hinata menarik nafas dan terus berjalan hingga mencapai puncak tangga. Sosok itu memiliki mata merah, besar dengan tulang rusuk yang menonjol, wajah setengah terbakar yang memperlihatkan sedikit garis di dekat pipi dan tubuh yang terbakar. Terlihat aura hitam yang menakutkan menyelimuti sosok itu dan sejak tadi sosok itu terus menatap tajam dan berusaha mendekati Sasuke.

"Teme, itu kamar mu dulu, kan ?", ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar dengan papan kayu bertuliskan 'Sasuke' dalam huruf katakana.

"Hn"

"Ne, sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung ke kamar ini. Dulu, aku sering sekali bermain bersama Sasuke-kun di kamar ini", ucap Sakura ketika membuka pintu.

Sakura tampak bersemangat memasuki kamar itu. Kamar itu hampir tak berubah sama sekali dibandingkan kali terakhir sejak ia datang. Bahkan, aneh nya ruangan itu sangat bersih seolah tidak pernah ditinggalkan.

Naruto memasuki kamar itu dan Hinata dengan ragu-ragu menoleh ke belakang. Sosok bermata merah itu tampak berusaha memasuki kamar itu dan seolah terhalang.

"Hn. Biasa saja"

Hinata segera menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur. Naruto tampak berguling-guling dan berkata, "Teme, kemarilah. Apakah kau tidak merindukan kasur mu ini ?"

Sasuke dengan ragu mendekati kasur itu. Ia merasa heran dengan kondisi kamar nya. Ia bahkan dapat mencium aroma seprai yang baru saja dicuci dan dipasang di kasur nya.

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin tidur di kasur mu, teme"

"Jangan, dobe. Kau bisa tidur di rumah mu sendiri"

Naruto tampak mengerucutkan bibir. Ia melirik beberapa buku di rak yang terdapat di kamar Sasuke dan membaca isi nya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak membaca komik Ninja Man", Naruto membuka salah satu komik dan memperlihatkan nya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat tidak nyaman dan tak berniat melihat buku itu. Ia menggeleng dan berkata, "Itu bukan milik ku, dobe"

"Kalau begitu milik Itachi-nii ? Kenapa bisa ada di kamar mu ?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dobe", suara Sasuke sedikit bergetar dan ia tampak gelisah. "Cepat keluar dari kamar ini dan selesaikan uji nyali mu, dobe. Aku ingin pulang"

"Bilang saja kau takut, tem-"

Ucapan Naruto terputus. Terdengar suara hantaman di bagian dinding seperti seseorang memukul tembok dari sebelah ruangan.

"Teme !", pekik Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke dan Hinata yang berdiri bersebelahan.

"KYAAAAAAAAA !", Sakura berteriak dan segera mendekat kepada Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto.

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Ino. Jantung nya berdebar keras dan ia mematung.

'BRAK !', terdengar suara hantaman keras di pintu.

"H-hinata-chan. K-kenapa ini ?", ucap Naruto dengan terbata-bata. Sebetulnya, ia tipe orang yang takut dengan hantu dan hal-hal mistis. Namun, ia memasuki rumah hantu itu hanya karena ingin mempamerkan pengalaman pada teman-teman nya.

"Ini…", Hinata terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Tenanglah, dobe", ujar Sasuke dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi pelipis nya. "Mungkin ada orang lain yang berada di rumah ini dan bersembunyi serta mengerjai kita"

"Tidak mungkin, teme. S-sejak tadi tidak ada orang selain kita"

"Mungkin orang lain yang juga datang untuk uji nyali sesudah kita"

'BRAK !', terdengar suara hantaman yang lebih keras dan gedoran di pintu.

Tubuh Ino menggigil. Seluruh bulu kuduk nya meremang dan ia tak mampu berkata atau melakukan apapun.

'Buk !'

Terdengar suara pukulan di dinding kamar Sasuke.

"T-teme, suara nya dari dinding kamar sebelah kiri, kan ?", tanya Naruto.

"Kurasa begitu"

Suara Naruto memelan dan ia berkata, "Bukankah sebelah kiri kamar mu adalah kamar Itachi-nii, teme ?"

Sasuke terdiam. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dan jantung nya berdebar keras. Ia mengerutkan kening dan berusaha menekan rasa takut nya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak percaya dengan hal-hal mistis.

"H-hinata, sebaiknya kita keluar dari kamar ini saja"

"Jangan", Hinata menggeleng.

"Kita harus pulang, Hinata-chan", ujar Naruto.

Hinata mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan berniat menghubungi ayah nya. Sepertinya, ucapan ayah nya memang benar dan 'terror' baru saja dimulai.

' _Tidak ada signal ?'_ , Hinata mengerutkan kening.

Kompleks itu berada tak jauh dari pusat kota dan signal di luar sangat baik. Seharusnya, signal di tempat ini cukup bagus. Namun, taka da signal di tempat ini.

"Apakah di ponsel kalian ada signal ?", tanya Hinata.

"Signal ? Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir menelpon seseorang di saat seperti ini, Hinata ?", suara Sakura meninggi dan ia menahan emosi.

"Aku ingin menelpon otou-san untuk menjemput kita di dalam kamar ini. Di luar berbahaya"

Ino segera menghampiri Sakura dengan tubuh mengigil ketakutan serta memeluk nya. Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan melirik ponsel nya.

"Tidak ada signal", ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, punya ku juga tidak ada", timpal Ino dan Sakura sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel nya. Terdapat tanda 'x' di bagian signal.

Naruto membuka baterai ponsel nya dan melepas sim card kemudian memasang nya kembali. Ia menunggu beberapa detik sebelum ponsel nya menyala dan berusaha memukul handphone nya.

"Lho ? Ponsel ku juga tidak ada signal", keluh Naruto.

Hinata mengerling sesaat. Ia mendapat ide dan berkata, "Bagaimana bila kita melihat kamar di sebelah ?"

"Boleh ! Siapa tahu di saat seperti ini aku menemukan komik Ninja Man di kamar Itachi-nii", Naruto berpura-pura ceria dan bersemangat walaupun ia mulai merasa takut.

Sasuke terdiam dan ia merangkul Naruto. Kini, ia merasa semakin terancam dan merasa tak nyaman. Ia merutuki keputusan nya untuk menuruti ajakan teman-teman nya.

….*….

"Minna-san, aku pulang terlebih dulu, ya", ujar Ino dengan suara pelan kepada teman-teman nya.

Sejak memasuki rumah itu, ia mulai merasa takut dan menyembunyikan nya dengan berpura-pura berani. Rasa takut yang dialami nya semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia menaiki tangga dan tiba di lantai dua.

Ino merasa tidak tahan dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang ketika teman-teman nya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar sebelah. Ia tak sudi berada di rumah itu lebih lama.

Ia menggunakan cahaya ponsel nya sebagai senter dan ia menuruni tangga. Ia tak peduli dengan teman-teman nya yang tampak sibuk dan tak mendengarkan ucapan nya.

Ino berlari menuruni tangga secepat mungkin. Ia merasa seolah diawasi dan diikuti sejak mulai berada di dekat tangga. Jantung nya berdegup keras dan layar ponsel nya menggelap seketika. Kini, rumah itu tampak sangat gelap dan ia tak dapat melihat apapun.

' _Kuso !',_ maki Ino sambil menekan layar ponsel nya dan mencoba untuk menghidupkan nya.

Layar ponsel nya tidak menyala. Namun sebuah bayangan hitam muncul di depan nya dan ia kaki nya tersandung sesuatu sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan tergelincir di atas tangga.

"KYAAAA !", jerit Ino dengan suara keras.

Kepala Ino membentur anak tangga dan ia terguling di atas lantai. Ia menyentuh kepala nya yang terasa sakit dan ia merasakan cairan darah di tangan nya. Seluruh tubuh nya terasa sakit dan kaki nya terkilir.

Ino mencoba bangkit berdiri dan terlihat sebuah tengkorak setengah terbakar dengan bayangan hitam yang menyentuh batang kayu serta memukul selurut tubuh dan kepala nya.

Ino mencoba untuk tidak percaya. Namun, batang kayu dan rasa sakit di kepala nya cukup nyata dan ia merasakan darah mengalir semakin banyak dan mulai membanjiri lantai. Tempurung kepala nya pecah akibat pukulan keras bertubi-tubi dan perlahan kesadaran nya mulai menipis.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Author's Note :

* * *

Ne, ini pertama kali nya author-san nulis fict genre horror mystery. Seharusnya, fict ini one shoot. Berhubung terlalu panjang, maka author memutuskan ngebuat fict ini jadi two shoot.

sebetulnya, author sempet ragu pas publish fict ini & ketakutan (apalagi pas ngetik di kamar sendirian). #curhat

Oh ya, apakah fict ini cukup seram atau malah terasa mirip drama ? Author mengharapkan kritik & saran untuk fict ini


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata berjalan di tengah-tengah sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto dan merangkul Sasuke. Sakura terlihat takut dan ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke yang berjalan di samping nya.

Perlahan, Hinata membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mengernyit. Tumben sekali sosok bermata merah itu tak mengikuti nya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Seingat nya, hampir setengah dari rumah itu sudah terbakar. Dan kamar Itachi pun seharusnya sudah terbakar. Namun, kamar yang terlihat di hadapan nya masih utuh seolah tak pernah terjadi kebakaran.

"Tak kusangka kamar Itachi-nii juga rapi dan bersih seperti kamar mu, teme", Naruto berdecak kagum. Ia melihat salah satu rak buku di depan pintu dan kembali berdecak kagum.

"Bahkan ia juga pintar seperti mu, teme", Naruto melirik buku-buku bacaan yang terlihat 'berat' dan mengambil salah satu komik bertuliskan Ninja Man.

Sasuke menundukkan kepala dan ia menutup telinga nya.

"Tolong jangan katakan apapun yang berkaitan dengan orang itu. Aku muak, dobe"

Naruto mengerutkan kening dan berusaha merangkul Sasuke yang segera menepis tangan nya.

"Kenapa sih ? Bukankah dulu kalian sangat dekat ? Bahkan kau sering meminta Itachi-nii tidur di kamar mu, kan ?"

"CUKUP, DOBE !", bentak Sasuke dengan keras hingga membuat Sakura dan Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Hinata memandang sekeliling ruangan dan mengernyitkan dahi. Begitupun dengan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Lho ? Dimana Ino-san ?", ujar Naruto sambil mengembalikan komik yang sedang di baca nya ke dalam rak.

"Bukankah seharusnya ia bersama dengan Sakura-san ?", tanya Hinata sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Sejak tadi ia terfokus dengan Sasuke hingga ia lupa dengan keberadaan Ino.

"Tidak. Sejak tadi aku bersama Sasuke-kun"

"Jangan-jangan-"

Naruto memutus ucapan nya. Ia meringis dan Hinata segera menyambung ucapan Naruto.

"I-Ino-san memisahkan diri dan berniat keluar dari rumah ini sendirian", Hinata mengeratkan kepalan tangan nya dan meringis.

Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana kondisi rumah yang sedang ia masuki saat ini. Rumah itu sangat berbahaya bagi Sasuke, namun bukan berarti rumah itu aman bagi orang lain.

"Kita harus keluar dari rumah ini. Tetaplah bersamaku dan jangan memisahkan diri", ujar Hinata. Ia merasa menyesal karena tak memperhatikan Ino, dan kini ia berharap agar Ino dapat keluar dari rumah itu dengan selamat.

"Ne, aku tak menyangka ada banyak foto di kamar ini", Sakura melirik foto-foto yang terpajang di kamar itu. Terdapat beberapa foto yang terpajang di dinding yang merupakan foto Itachi bersama Sasuke saat masih kecil.

Terdapat sebuah foto dengan bingkai yang terletak di nakas. Sakura mendekati berjalan mendekati nakas itu dan berusaha menyentuh foto itu.

"KYAAAA !", pekik Sakura dengan keras.

"SAKURAAAAA !", teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Sasuke berusaha meraih tangan Sakura dan terlambat.

Sakura terjatuh ke lantai satu. Kini, terlihat setengah kamar yang terbelah dan setengah bagian lantai yang menghitam akibat kebakaran. Tak salah lagi, kondisi rumah yang terlihat utuh merupakan ilusi yang diciptakan seseorang, atau lebih tepat nya 'sesuatu'.

Hinata tak mengerti mengapa ia dapat terjebak dengan ilusi itu. Ia dan Sasuke telah mengenakan jimat pelindung sehingga seharusnya mereka berdua takkan terjebak dengan ilusi itu..

Naruto dan Sasuke melihat ke bawah dan terlihat tubuh Sakura yang telah terbaring di atas lantai. Kepala nya hancur dan terlihat darah yang mengalir dari kepala Sakura.

Tanpa berkata apapun, mereka bertiga segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Naruto tampak berkaca-kaca dan Sasuke menundukkan kepala.

"KUSO !", teriak Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka bila Sakura akan meninggal tepat di depan mata nya sendiri. Ia menyesal tak dapat menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan", gumam Naruto dengan lirih. Mata nya memanas dan air mata mulai mengalir di pipi nya. Saat ini, ia pun juga merasa syok seperti Sasuke.

Hinata melirik ke arah sosok bermata merah dengan aura gelap yang menyelimuti nya. Terlihat beberapa titik hitam di mata merah itu.

Dengan cepat ia segera menundukkan kepala dan mengenggam kalung nya erat-erat. Kini, ia tersadar, ia terjebak dalam ilusi itu akibat menatap mata merah itu terlalu lama. Mungkin, Sasuke pun tanpa sengaj bertemu pandang dengan sosok itu walau ia tak sadar karena tak dapat melihat nya.

Merasa khawatir, Hinata segera mengusap mata nya dengan batu kalung pelindung yang dipakai nya. Ia berharap dengan melakukan cara itu maka ia takkan terjebak dalam ilusi yang diciptakan 'sosok' itu.

"Hinata-chan. Apa yang kau lakukan ?", tanya Naruto. Ia merangkul Sasuke dan Hinata berada di belakang mereka. Lantai dua telah kembali seperti semula setelah ilusi itu terpatahkan dan Hinata tak berani berlama-lama di lantai dua.

"Teme !", Naruto segera menark Sasuke ke belakang dengan cepat.

Sasuke dengan segera berdiri di belakang Naruto dan Naruto berusaha menutupi tubuh Sasuke dengan tubuh nya sendiri. Terlihat sebuah pisau yang tiba-tiba terlempar ke arah Sasuke dan pisau itu mengenai lengan Sasuke tepat ketika Naruto menarik nya ke belakang.

Dengan spontan, Sasuke menyentuh tangan nya dan Naruto terlihat kesal.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengincar teman-teman ku, huh ?", ucap Naruto dengan suara keras dan penuh dengan emosi. Ia benar-benar frustasi dan menujukan kekesalan nya pada rumah yang kini di kunjungi nya.

Hinata segera menyentuh bahu Sasuke dan merangkul pria itu. Sasuke tampak tidak suka, namun ia tak menepis rangkulan Hinata. Dari tempat nya berdiri, ia dapat melihat dari kejauhan bila sosok bermata merah itu berada di puncak tangga dan berniat mengambil sesuatu.

Sejak tadi, sosok itu terus mengincar Sasuke dan bahkan melemparkan pisau karena tak dapat mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, hati-hati", ucap Hinata pada Sasuke. Naruto secara refleks menghindar ketika terdapat sesuatu yang dilempar dengan cepat ke arah nya.

Naruto berusaha menutupi tubuh Sasuke yang hendak terkena benda itu dengan tangan dan Hinata dengan refleks menyentuh tangan Sasuke dan berharap agar benda itu tak dapat mengenai Sasuke.

Sesuai dugaan Hinata, benda itu terpental ketika Hinata menempel di belakang Sasuke dan menyentuh tangan pria itu. Dengan berdekatan membuat proteksi jimat itu semakin kuat sehingga benda itu terpental.

'TRANG !'

Terdengar suara besi yang jatuh ke lantai. Naruto membungkuk dan berusaha mengangkat benda itu. Terlihat sebuah shuriken yang berada di lantai dan Naruto mengambil shuriken itu. Ia merasa takut, namun rasa takut itu sirna ketika ia menyadari Sasuke berada dalam bahaya.

"Shuriken darimana ini ? Kau pernah memiliki shuriken di rumah ?", tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh shuriken ini.

" 'Dia' dan otou-san mengoleksi berbagai jenis senjata"

"Dia ?Maks-"

Sasuke segera memotong ucapan Naruto dan berkata, "Maksudku orang yang kau sebutkan nama nya di kamar tadi"

Naruto menatap shuriken di tangan nya dan Sasuke tanpa sadar mengenggam tangan Hinata sedikit keras hingga gadis itu menoleh. Ia tidak percaya dengan hal mistis, namun kejadian-kejadian di rumah itu membuat nya mulai percaya pada Hinata dan hal-hal mistis yang di takuti teman-teman nya. Ia melihat sendiri shuriken itu tak berhasil mengenai tubuh nya dan seolah terpental.

"Ano, Sasuke-san. Kau mengenggam tangan ku sedikit keras", ujar Hinata.

Seketika, Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke hampir melepaskan genggaman Hinata sebelum Hinata mengenggam tangan Sasuke serta menolak melepaskan nya.

"Berhati-hatilah, 'dia' mulai mendekat", ujar Hinata dengan pelan.

"Dia ? Apa mak-"

Hinata memotong pertanyaan Naruto dan mengambil shuriken yang sedang dipegang Naruto. Naruto memberikan shuriken itu dan Hinata melemparkan nya ke arah sosok yang mulai mendekat itu.

"Hinata-chan, apa yang kau lakukan, sih ?", Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

Hinata melemparkan shuriken dan mengenai sosok tengkorak itu serta menembus bagian perut tengkorak itu. Shuriken itu tak melukai 'sosok' itu, namun kini 'sosok' itu memandang Hinata dengan tajam dan ia tampak berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

Tatapan tajam sosok itu membuat Hinata ingin menatap nya balik dan ia segera menahan diri saat menyadari bila menatap mata sosok itu akan membuat mereka kembali terjebak dalam ilusi.

Hinata tersentak saat mata nya tanpa sengaja menatap setengah bagian wajah sosok yang hampir tak dikenali itu. Seluruh bagian kanan tubuh nya telah menjadi tengkorak dan begitupun sebagian kaki kiri nya. Namun, ia dapat mengenali bagian wajah yang masih tersisa dari tengkorak itu.

"Minna-san, sebaiknya kita segera turun menggunakan tangga itu. Tundukkan kepala dan berpegangan tangan ketika turun dari tangga dan melewati bagian ini.", Hinata menunjuk tempat sosok itu berada. "Untuk Sasuke-san, tolong ucapkan 'maaf' saat kita berlari"

Hinata berjalan di tengah dan Sasuke berada di sebelah kiri dan Naruto di sebelah kanan. Mereka berlari secepat mungkin hingga menimbulkan suara derapan langkah kaki.

"Mati lah, penganggu", ucap Sosok itu dengan suara tawa yang menggelegar.

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara itu. Ia mendengar nya dengan sangat jelas ketika ia berlari melewati sosok itu. Sosok itu tak dapat mendekati mereka, namun kini sosok itu mengejar dan Hinata mempererat genggaman nya pada Sasuke.

Langkah Naruto terhenti dan nafas nya tercekat saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di ujung anak tangga. Terlihat Ino yang terbaring di atas lantai dengan darah yang membanjir dari kepala nya dan otak yang berceceran keluar serta tempurung kepala yang pecah. Tercium aroma amis darah yang menyengat dan sosok tengkorak itu semakin mendekat.

"Naruto-kun !", jerit Hinata. Naruto segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

"Kuso", gumam Sasuke. Ia hendak berhenti di ujung anak tangga dan Hinata menarik nya. "Jangan berhenti, Sasuke-san !"

Sebetulnya, Hinata hendak berhenti dan mengecek kondisi Ino. Ia merasa sangat bersalah tidak memperhatikan Ino dan gadis itu menjadi korban. Namun, bila ia berhenti maka sosok itu dapat mendekat.

Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke berlari ke arah pintu keluar dan menatap sosok pria dengan perut penuh darah yang hanya berdiri diam. Sosok itu ttak membantu ataupun ikut menyerang mereka.

Pintu itu terbuka dan terlihat kegelapan yang pekat tanpa sedikitpun cahaya di luar pintu. Naruto hendak melangkah maju dan Hinata menarik nya serta menutup pintu. Sosok tengkorak itu hanya terdiam dan berdiri di ujung tangga seolah menunggu mereka keluar melalui pintu itu.

"Itu jebakan", ucap Hinata. Mereka segera menuju ke lorong yang terletak di sebelah kiri dari ruangan utama tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Rumah Sasuke sangat luas. Hinata mulai merasa nafas nya sesak setelah berlari dan situasi saat ini begitu menegangkan. Sosok itu mulai melemparkan barang-barang dan tertawa kencang dan mereka tak dapat menghindari barang-barang itu sambil berusaha mencari ruangan kosong yang cukup kecil untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Setidaknya, mereka cukup beruntung karena sosok pria dengan perut berlumuran darah di dekat pintu masuk tidak ikut mengejar mereka.

Sesuatu terlempar dan mengenai kepala Naruto. Naruto sedikit memperlambat lari dan mengelus kepala nya yang terasa sakit. Benda itu adalah sebuah piala dan kepala Naruto mulai sedikit pusing.

Sosok itu cukup pintar dan tak berusaha melempar ke arah Sasuke lagi. Ia tahu bila Naruto tak menggunakan pelindung dan lemparan nya akan mengenai Naruto walau tak dapat mendekat karena keberadaan Hinata.

"Dobe, cepatlah !", Sasuke setengah membentak. Terlihat sebuah pintu kayu tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada dan Sasuke membuka pintu itu.

"Cepat ! Sosok itu mengejar, Sasuke-san !", jantung Hinata berdebar keras. Sosok itu semakin mendekat dan tampak berusaha melempar sesuatu.

Sasuke segera membuka pintu dan menutup nya dengan keras ketika Naruto dan Hinata telah masuk ke dalam. Ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar yang sangat luas dan terlihat seperti kamar pada umum nya. Naruto hendak menjauh dari pintu dan Hinata menggeleng.

"Jangan menjauh, Naruto-kun"

"Eh ? Kenapa ? Sepertinya ada tolilet disini. Aku ingin memakai nya", Naruto menunjuk sebuah pintu lain di kamar itu.

Ruangan itu sangat luas dan perlindungan dari gabungan jimat Sasuke dan Hinata tak dapat mencakup seluruh ruangan itu. Sasuke mengernyit menatap ruangan itu dan tatapan nya sendu.

"Sosok itu bisa menghampiri mu, Naruto-kun", ujar Hinata. Nafas nya tersengal-sengal dan ia berusaha menenangkan nafas nya.

"Baiklah. Kuharap ini akan segera selesai", ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepala nya yang terasa sakit.

Sasuke menundukkan kepala. Ia terlihat semakin tidak nyaaman di ruangan ini. Ia seolah teringat dengan masa lalu nya dan mata nya mulai berkaca-kaca walau ia segera mengusap mata nya dengan telapak tangan.

"Teme, ini kamar orang tua mu, kan ?"

"Hn"

Sasuke tampak lelah dan terduduk di atas lantai sambil memeluk lutut nya. Hinata dan Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke dan tatapan Sasuke menerawang.

"Ada apa, teme ? Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja, dobe !", Sasuke setengah membentak. "Ini semua salah ku. Seandainya aku tidak terlambat menyelamatkan Sakura dan tidak ikut ke rumah ini, Sakura dan Ino takkan menjadi korban !"

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke menyentuh kening nya, ia bahkan tak mengenali diri nya sendiri. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak ia menangis setelah kehilangan dan ia mulai meneteskan air mata diam-diam. Di saat seperti ini, ia tak peduli bila orang akan menganggap nya pria lemah setelah bersikap sangat emosional. Ini bukan kali pertama kehilangan seseorang yang dikasihi nya di depan mata kepala nya sendiri dan ia tetap merasa sedih meskipun seharusnya ia sedikit terbiasa dengan rasa sakit itu.

"Teme, ini bukan salah mu. Seharusnya sejak awal kita semua mendengarkan Hinata-chan. Sepertinya, rumah ini 'mengincar mu' dan kami malah memaksa mu pergi ke rumah ini untuk menemui bahaya", Naruto menundukkan kepala dan menyesal. "Ini salah ku. Seandainya aku tak mengusulkan pergi ke rumah ini"

Air mata menetes menuruni pipi Naruto. Ia telah kehilangan dua orang sahabat nya dengan cara yang mengenaskan hari ini dan ia merasa lelah.

Hinata pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan mereka. Namun ia menahan diri dan tetap bersikap waspada. Terdengar beberapa kali suara lemparan di pintu dan Hinata, Naruto serta Sasuke duduk merapat di pintu.

"Hinata,apakah kau bisa 'melihat' sesuatu yang di rumah ini ? Tolong jelaskan padaku seperti apa sosok yang telah mencelakai Sakura", tanya Sasuke. Pria itu menghembuskan nafas perlahan dan terlihat lebih tenang.

"Sebetulnya ada dua sosok yang kulihat di rumah ini. Namun hanya satu yang mencelakai Sakura dan Ino. Kurasa, target sebenarnya adalah kau, Sasuke-san"

Naruto merinding seketika dan memeluk Sasuke. Suasana rumah itu sangat gelap dan tak ada jendela di kamar itu. Sejak tadi mereka hanya mengandalkan cahaya senter.

"N-namun sosok itu melempar ke arah ku, Hinata-chan"

"Kurasa sebenarnya ia mengincar Sasuke-san. Sosok itu beberapa kali hendak melempar ke arah Sasuke-san", jelas Hinata.

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Sosok itu masih melempar ke arah pintu dan membuat Naruto mengenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. Hinata tak mengerti dengan tujuan sosok itu mengincar Sasuke, namun bagian yang tersisa di wajah sosok itu terlihat mirip dengan sosok pria yang terlihat menggendong Sasuke di salah satu foto yang terpajang di kamar.

' _Apakah sosok itu adalah kakak dari Sasuke ? Mengapa dia mengincar Sasuke ? Bila dilihat dari foto, seharusnya mereka cukup dekat',_ ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak Hinata dan ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Maaf, namun bagaimana hubungan mu dengan sosok pria di foto yang terdapat di kamar tadi, Sasuke-san ?", tanya Hinata dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menyentuh kepala nya, berusaha menekan ingatan akan kejadian yang sangat ingin dilupakan dalam hidup nya.

"Aku… tidak tahu", ucap Sasuke dengan suara pelan, hampir seperti bergumam pada diri nya sendiri.

"Kau bicara apa, teme ? Hubungan kalian sangat baik, tahu", ujar Naruto. Ia menatap ke arah Hinata. "Teme adalah teman ku sejak kecil dan teme sangat dekat dengan Itachi-nii. Bahkan, Itachi-nii menjemput mu setiap hari da-"

"AKU MENEMUKANMU, SASUKE", sosok itu berteriak dengan keras sambil tertawa sinis hingga Hinata menutup telinga. Sasuke dan Naruto berpandangan dan mereka berdua tampak nya dapat mendengar suara itu.

Hinata terkesiap, sosok itu telah menembus tembok dan kini berada di dalam ruangan itu. Sosok itu mengarahkan dua jari nya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kemarilah, Sasuke. Onii-san sudah menjemput mu sesuai janji", sosok itu tersenyum dan terlihat mengerikan dengan senyumanan yang sangat lebar.

"Dobe, apakah kau mendengar suara ?"

"Ya, aku mendengar nya. Suara itu seperti-"

"Sosok itu berada disini", ucap Hinata dengan bulu kuduk meremang. Ia tak memegang apapun untuk pertahanan diri selain senter.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Hinata segera bangkit berdiri tanpa melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sosok itu mulai mendekat dengan cepat dan mereka bertiga segera berlari tanpa tujuan dan menyusuri lorong semakin dalam

Sosok itu tetap mengejar dan kini ia semakin dekat dengan Sasuke sambil mengacungkan pisau dan memegang sebuah piala yang berat dengan tangan nya yang berupa tengkorak.

Piala itu melayang ke arah Sasuke dan mengenai bagian betis Sasuke. Betis nya terasa sakit dan Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk berlari menuju pintu yang terlihat di ujung lorong.

"Sasuke, maaf ya. Lain kali onii-san akan menemani mu", suara sosok itu terlihat sendu dan Hinata tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan sosok itu.

"SASUKE ! MATILAH BERSAMA ONII-SAN !", teriak sosok itu dan mendekati Sasuke hingga jarak mereka tak lebih dari sepuluh sentimeter

Hinata terkejut menyadari sosok itu dapat mendekati Sasuke. Hinata mempercepat lari dan sedikit menarik Sasuke.

Naruto menatap ke belakang dan memandang dengan ngeri. Ia dapat melihat bayangan hitam samar-samar di belakang Sasuke dan memegang pisau.

Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada Naruto dan Naruto segera menatap ke depan dan membuka pintu yang terlihat di ujung lorong.

Ruangan itu merupakan dapur dan sosok itu bahkan menempelkan ujung pisau di punggung Sasuke dan berusaha menusuk nya. Hinata masih mengenggam erat tangan Sasuke sehingga ujung pisau itu tak dapat menembus tubuh Sasuke.

Terdapat beberapa jendela di dapur itu, namun jendela itu sangat gelap dan tak ada cahaya yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Hinata tak bisa melihat apapun di jendela.

"Sasuke-san, apakah kau meninggalkan jimat itu ?"

"Jimat ?", Sasuke mencoba tenang dan berusaha melepas tangan Hinata serta mengecek kantung celana nya. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan itu dengan tatapan penuh keheranan.

"Sosok itu tepat di belakang mu, Sasuke-san", peringat Hinata. Ia dengan cepat mendorong Sasuke ke tembok dan ia berdiri di depan Sasuke sehingga sosok itu tak dapat mendekat.

Sosok itu kini mulai mengincar Hinata dan melemparkan pisau ke arah Hinata. Naruto segera menangkap pegangan pisau itu tepat ketika pisau itu akan mengenai tubuh Hinata.

Sosok itu membuat gesture seperti bertepuk tangan dan tertawa melihat Naruto yang kesakitan. Sosok itu membenturkan tangan nya yang melepuh dan tangan nya yang telah menjadi tengkorak sehingga tidak menimbulkan suara apapun.

Tiba-tiba sosok itu menggeram dan mengangkat sudut bibir nya serta memanggil-manggil Sasuke.

"Kurasa 'dia' ingin membalas dendam pada ku", ucap Sasuke dengan pelan dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Hinata serta mendorong Hinata ke samping.

"Sasuke-san, jangan lepaskan tangan mu"

"Teme ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? Kau mau mati ?!"

"Cepat keluarlah dari rumah ini dan tinggalkan aku"

"Tidak, teme ! Kami takkan meninggalkanmu", ujar Naruto sambil berusaha mendorong Sasuke untuk mundur.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata dan melangkah maju serta menatap ke arah bayangan hitam yang tak jauh dari nya, "Lakukan sesukamu, Itachi-nii"

Sosok itu memegang pisau dan melangkah dengan pelan sambil kembali meletakkan dua jari nya, berusaha menyentuh kening Sasuke.

"Kuso ! Cepat pergi, dobe !", Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam dan mengeraskan suara.

Baik Naruto dan Hinata tak beranjak dari tempat mereka. Sosok itu tiba-tiba mempercepat langkah dan hendak menerjang Sasuke serta menusuk pisau itu.

Dengan cepat, Hinata membuka kalung di leher nya serta mengerahkan batu jimat itu ke arah mata merah sosok itu tepat ketika sosok itu hendak meletakkan dua jari di kening Sasuke sekaligus menusuk dada Sasuke.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH !", teriak sosok itu dengan keras dan menjatuhkan pisau nya sebelum mengenai dada Sasuke.

Teriakan itu begitu keras hingga terdengar di seluruh ruangan itu. Hinata menarik tangan Naruto dan Sasuke serta berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu secepat mungkin tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan kaki nya yang terasa sakit dan Hinata menuntun mereka berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Hinata tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan apa yang harus dilakukan nya, namun ia membuka pintu utama rumah itu dan segera keluar. Ia berharap bila ia memilih langkah yang tepat.

Terdapat kegelapan yang pekat di luar dan Hinata serta Sasuke tak melepaskan tangan. Mereka terus berlari tanpa arah dalam kegelapan dan perlahan terdapat cahaya yang menyilaukan hingga mereka memejamkan mata.

Cahaya yang menyilaukan itu menghilang dan mereka bertiga membuka mata. Mereka telah berada di depan gerbang rumah itu. Hinata melirik ke arah rumah itu, rumah itu tidak dalam kondisi utuh seperti yang dilihat nya di dalam rumah. Kondisi rumah itu tetap terlihat sama seperti yang terlihat diluar.

"Dimana Sakura-chan dan Ino ?", Naruto bertanya sambil menatap sekeliling. Mereka bertiga tak mendapati Ino dan Sakura dimanapun.

"Mungkin mereka berdua masih berada di dalam rumah, dobe"

"Kalau begitu kita harus masuk ke dalam, teme", Naruto hendak beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Jangan, Naruto-kun ! Lebih baik kita segera pulang ke rumah mu dan meminta ayah ku pergi ke rumah ini"

"Aku khawatir pada mereka, sih. Namun kau benar, Hinata-chan", Naruto terkekeh dan melirik Sasuke.

"Teme, kau bisa mengendarai motor mu sekarang ?"

"Bisakah kau menggantikan ku, dobe ?"

"Boleh ?"

"Hn"

Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci motor dari saku jaket nya serta memberikan nya pada Naruto. Ia melirik ke bawah dan menemukan sebuah buku.

"Teme, apa yang ada di bawah kaki mu ?"

Naruto mengambil buku itu dan melirik isi nya serta menutup nya.

"Sepertinya ini buku harian. Kubawa pulang saja, ya ?"

"Terserah"

Hinata mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan melirik jam. Waktu terasa begitu lama di dalam rumah itu. Ia merasa sudah berjam-jam berada di rumah itu. Namun fakta nya, baru tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak ia masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Ano, aku akan menunggu otou-san menjemputku", ucap Hinata.

"Hiashi oji-san menunggu di rumah ku, kan ? Bagaimana bila kita bertiga menaiki motor itu ? Lagipula rumah ku dekat, Hinata-chan"

Sasuke menatap motor nya. Ia begitu memperhatikan motor nya dan takkan meminjamkan motor itu pada siapapun. Namun kali ini ia tak mempedulikan nya dan membiarkan Naruto menggunakan motor itu.

"Ayo pulang", ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menaiki motor itu dan menyalakan mesin. Hinata duduk di tengah-tengah dan berusaha menyamankan diri dan Sasuke duduk di belakang Hinata.

Perlahan, motor mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu dan mereka bertiga menikmati angin malam yang terasa lebih dingin dan menusuk dibandingkan biasa nya serta menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya, mereka bertiga selamat.

...*….

Terdengar suara bel dan seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan iris sapphire segera bangkit berdiri dan meletakkan gelas kopi nya. Kushina, istri nya memasuki ruangan bersama dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Tadaima", ucap Naruto dengan lesu.

"Okaerinasai, Naruto", sapa Minato dengan ramah. "Ah, Sasuke dan Hinata-chan juga ikut bersama Naruto ? Ayo duduk"

Hinata dan Sasuke duduk di sofa. Ayah Hinata meletakkan gelas kopi nya dan menatap ke arah Hinata. Hinata menundukkan kepala.

"Kalian tidak jadi uji nyali, ya ?", Minato tersenyum dan berniat meledek Naruto serta teman-teman nya.

Naruto terdiam, begitupun Hinata. Sasuke memutuskan menjawab, "Kami sudah selesai uji nyali, Minato-ojisan"

"Benarkah ? Tempat itu seram tidak, sih ?", Minato menatap Sasuke sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada ayah Hinata.

"Hiashi, sepulang kerja besok kita juga ikut uji nyali kesana, yuk ? Aku akan mengajak Kakashi, Asuma dan Yamato juga"

"Jangan", ucap Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruto serempak.

"Eh ?"

Hinata menyentuh pundak ayah nya dan berkata, "Bisakah kau dan Neji-nii pergi kesana ? Kami tak berani kembali kesana untuk mencari Ino-san dan Sakura-san ?"

"Ino dan Sakura belum kembali ?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu disana ?", tanya ayah Hinata.

Hinata berdehem sejenak dan segera menjelaskan segala hal yang telah mereka alami di dalam rumah itu.

Sasuke memperlihatkan luka goresan di lengan nya. Luka itu benar-benar nyata dan terdapat darah yang mengering.

"Dobe juga menemukan buku ketika kami telah keluar dari rumah itu", timpal Sasuke.

"Dobe ?"

Sasuke menatap ke arah pintu yang merupakan kamar Naruto. Naruto tampak begitu trauma setelah kejadian tadi dan bahkan meminta ibu nya untuk menemani nya ke toilet yang terdapat di kamar nya sendiri.

"Gomen. Maksudku Naruto"

Ayah Hinata mengambil sebuah buku yang tadi diletakkan Naruto di atas meja, "Maksudmu buku ini, Sasuke-san ?"

"Hn"

Ayah Hinata membaca halaman pertama buku itu dan bertanya, "Sasuke-san, bisakah kau menceritakan bagaimana rumah mu terbakar ?"

Sasuke menundukkan kepala dan tatapan nya sedikit menerawang, "Aku membakar rumah itu"

"Eh ? Sasuke-san, kau serius ?", Hinata membelalakan mata nya.

"Aku juga membunuh Itachi-ni"

Ayah Naruto terkejut mendengar hal itu, begitupun dengan Hinata dan ayah nya. Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar bersama ibu nya segera menghampiri Sasuke dan mengguncang bahu Sasuke.

"Kau bercanda kan, teme ?"

"Aku serius"

"Kenapa kau melakukan nya, Sasuke ?", tanya ayah Naruto dengan penuh keterkejutan. Kedua alis nya terangkat dan mata nya terbelalak.

"Ia mencoba membunuh ku setelah membunuh kedua orang tua ku"

"Nani ?!", Naruto memeikik. "Ceritakan pada kami, teme"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan ragu dan membuka mulut nya untuk mulai bercerita.

 **-Flashback, tujuh tahun lalu-**

Sasuke berlari kecil menuju rumah nya. Hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahun nya dan ia tak sabar untuk sampai di rumah nya. Ulang tahun kali ini berbeda dengan kali biasanya, orang tua nya meminta nya untuk makan malam di rumah dengan sayur yang di pesan di restaurant bila ia ingin kakak laki-laki nya ikut makan malam bersama nya.

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak kali terakhir Sasuke melihat wajah kakak laki-laki nya dan ia mulai merindukan pemuda itu. Itachi begitu sibuk hingga jarang terlihat dan tak bisa menjemput nya di sekolah seperti biasa. Bahkan, Itachi tak bisa menemani nya bermain di game centre setiap akhir pekan atau sekadar meluangkan waktu untuk membantu nya mengerjakan pr seperti biasa.

Bahkan, Itachi juga terlihat sangat lelah setiap sarapan pagi dan tak banyak berbicara. Semua nya dimulai sejak setahun yang lalu saat penerimaan raport. Saat itu ayah nya tak puas dengan nilai Itachi yang menurun. Ayah nya menganggap Itachi sebagai penerus perusahaan dan menaruh harapan besar pada Itachi sehingga mendidik nya untuk sempurna di segala aspek.

Ayah nya menganggap bila meraih peringkat lima adalah hal yang memalukan. Selain itu, ayah nya mulai mendidik Itachi untuk belajar terus menerus dan bahkan mengikuti tiga kursus setiap hari sehingga Itachi akan tiba di rumah pukul sembilan malam atau lebih.

Saat makan pagi terakhir nya bersama Itachi, pemuda itu mulai bersikap aneh dan mengatakan hal-hal yang sulit dimengerti. Sebetulnya, sudah beberapa kali hal itu terjadi. Sasuke pernah menyaksikan pria itu berbicara sendiri dan tertawa tanpa sebab.

Beberapa minggu terakhir ini, Itachi bahkan tidak keluar dari kamar dan ikut makan pagi seperti biasa. Ayah atau ibu nya akan mengantar makanan langsung ke kamar Itachi dan melarang Sasuke memasuki kamar Itachi meskipun kamar mereka bersebelahan. Terkadang, di tengah malam Sasuke akan mendengar jeritan dan sesekali tangisan dari kamar kakak nya.

Orang tua nya tak pernah mengatakan nya secara langsung. Namun, ia mendengar tanpa sengaja bila sebetulnya Itachi mengalami gangguan mental dan akan dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa setelah ulang tahun Sasuke.

' _Itachi-nii tidak mungkin mengalami gangguan mental hanya karena didikan otou-san yang keras. Ia selalu bilang akan berada di sisi ku untuk melindungi ku, maka ia pasti sangat kuat',_ batin Sasuke.

Sasuke memasuki rumah nya dan mengernyitkan dahi. Tak biasa nya rumah nya sepi dan tak ada seorang pun di ruang utama. Biasanya, akan ada seorang atau beberapa pelayan yang akan menyambut nya.

"Tadaima", ucap Sasuke dengan keras.

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke berasumsi bila keluarga nya berniat memberikan kejutan pada nya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar nya dan hendak mandi serta mengganti pakaian. Tatapan nya tertuju pada pintu kamar di sebelah nya yang tak tertutup rapat seperti biasa nya.

' _Tak biasa nya kamar Itachi-nii terbuka seperti ini'_

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan mata nya membulat seketika serta mulut nya terbuka lebar. Terdapat pengikat di ranjang Itachi untuk menahan tubuh pemuda itu dan ibu nya telah tergeletak dengan mulut terbuka dan kepala berdarah di dinding dekat kasur.

"Okaa-san, aku tahu rencana kalian untuk mengerjai ku hari ini", ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mendekati tubuh ibu nya.

Ibu nya tak menjawab atau membuka mata nya. Sasuke dapat melihat darah dan jejak tangan berdarah yang terlihat mencekik leher ibu nya. Ibu nya tak lagi bernafas .

"Okaa-san ,jangan bercanda dan membuatku takut", Sasuke meringis dan ia mulai panik saat menyentuh nadi ibu nya yang tak lagi berdenyut.

Sasuke segera berlari keluar dari kamar dan menemukan seorang pelayan tak jauh dari kamar Itachi yang terbaring di lantai dengan kondisi yang sama seperti ibu nya.

Sasuke mempercepat langkah dan berlari menuju kamar orang tua nya. Ia membuka pintu dan menemukan ayah yang terbujur kaku dengan perut dan dada yang berlubang dan darah yang membanjir akibat tusukan pisau serta lengan kanan yang terputus dan tergeletak di lantai.

Tak hanya itu, ia juga melihat seorang pria yang dikenal nya sebagai paman nya yang berada di lantai sambil memegang perut yang tertusuk pisau.

"Obito-jisan, ada apa ?"

Pria berusia dua puluh awal itu menatap Sasuke dan menyeringai, "Berhati-hatilah, Sasuke. Itachi akan membunuhmu sebentar lagi"

"Apa yang terjadi, Obito-jisan ? Ada apa dengan otou-san ?"

"A…ku… hanya membunuh Fugaku-nii. Aku… sangat puas dan bersyukur karena ia akan kehilangan karier nya"

Situasi saat ini membuat nya sulit percaya. Ia tak dapat mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakan nya dan ia sangat ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"P-polisi…. akan… menangkap ku… dan aku tak ingin merusak reputasi ku", ucap pria itu sambil memejamkan mata nya.

"Obito-jisan ! Bangunlah ! Siapapun, hentikan ini !", teriak Sasuke. Darah hitam dan kental keluar dari mulut pria bernama Obito itu dan nadi nya tak lagi berdenyut.

Sasuke berlari ke arah ruang makan. Ia seolah kehilangan kendali atas tubuh nya dan melakukan hal di luar nalar untuk menyusuri lorong ketika ia seharusnya berlari keluar rumah untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Di ruang makan, terlihat banyak pecahan piring dan kue ulang tahun yang hancur. Terlihat dua orang pelayan yang terbujur kaku dengan wajah penuh darah dan hancur. Bagian selangkangan dan perut salah satu pelayan terus mengucurkan darah dan terdapat pisau dapur yang menancap di bagian alat kelamin pelayan itu serta kepala yang terpisah dari tubuh.

"KYAAAAAAAAA ! TOLONGGGGG !"

Terdengar suara teriakan dari dapur dan Sasuke segera berlari menuju dapur itu. Tatapan nya tertuju pada seorang pria bersurai raven yang diikat dan seorang gadis pelayan bersurai hazel. Pria bersurai raven itu tertawa histeris mendengar jeritan dan air mata gadis itu. Selain itu terdapat seorang pelayan dengan pisau yang tertusuk di perut, tenggorokan dan dada. Hidung pelayan itu berdarah dan telah terpotong. Potongan hidung itu berada di dekat kitchen set dengan darah mengalir.

"Itachi-nii., apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Itachi terus membenturkan kepala gadis itu ke arah tabung gas dan gadis itu kembali menjerit. Itachi meninggalkan gadis yang telah sekarat dan berlari untuk menerjang Sasuke dan memeluk nya. Sasuke mundur secara refleks hingga tubuh nya menempel di dinding dan Itachi menyentuh kening Sasuke dengan dua jari seperti yang dulu sering dilakukan nya. Hanya saja kedua jari itu penuh dengan darah.

"Otanjobi omedetto, baka otouto."

Sasuke terdiam dan Itachi mencekik nya hingga Sasuke sulit bernafas. Sasuke mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Itachi di leher nya dan cengkraman pria itu semakin kuat.

"Ini hadiah ulang tahun untuk mu"

Itachi melepaskan cengkraman nya di leher Sasuke dan berjalan menuju kitchen set. Sasuke menatap dapur penuh darah itu dengan nafas tercekat. Tubuh nya seolah lumpuh dan ia tak dapat mengerakkan kaki nya walaupun otak nya memerintahkan nya untuk kabur.

Itachi kembali dan membawa potongan tubuh serta potongan hidung penuh darah itu serta melemparkan nya pada Sasuke sebelum meneteskan air mata dan menangis.

"Ini sup tomat untuk mu, Sasuke. Makanlah, aku sudah bersusah payah membuatkan nya untuk mu"

Seolah mendapat tambahan kekuatan, Sasuke mendorong Itachi hingga terjungkal dan Sasuke berlari menuju pintu. Namun, ia terlambat dan Itachi segera menarik ujung pakaian nya dan menggendong Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku, Itachi-nii !", Sasuke menjerit sambil menendang tubuh Itachi.

Itachi menurunkan tubuh Sasuke di lantai dan mengambil sebuah lilin dan menyalakan lilin itu dengan kompor gas serta mengambil sebilah pisau.

Sasuke tak dapat melakukan apapun. Kepala nya masih terasa pusing akibat cekikan di leher nya. Ia menyesal telah merengek pada orang tua nya untuk bertemu dengan Itachi di hari ulang tahun nya dan menolak untuk percaya bila Itachi memiliki gangguan mental.

Kini, segala nya telah terlambat. Namun, ia cukup yakin bila pria dihadapan nya bukanlah Itachi yang menjemput nya di sekolah setiap hari, mengajarkan pelajaran sekolah pada nya , atau bahkan memasak makan malam khusus penuh tomat setiap Sasuke berhasil meraih nilai seratus.

Selain itu Itachi bahkan tidur di kamar Sasuke setiap malam meskipun memiliki kamar sendiri dan terbangun serta memeluk Sasuke dengan erat setiap Sasuke membangunkan nya saat mimpi buruk. Sasuke tak begitu mengenal sosok Itachi karena pemuda itu tak banyak menceritakan mengenai kehidupan nya dan hanya mendengarkan cerita Sasuke setiap hari.

"Sasuke, aku sudah menjemputmu, lho. Sebelumnya, aku akan membuat tattoo dengan cairan tomat di tubuh mu"

"HENTIKAN !", bentak Sasuke sambil menginjak kaki Itachi yang berada di hadapan nya sekeras mungkin.

Itachi memegang pisau dengan satu tangan dan lilin di tangan lain nya. Ia mengarahkan pisau itu ke leher Sasuke dan berkata, "Ini akan menyenangkan, Sasuke"

Sasuke segera merunduk dan menahan mata pisau itu hingga tangan nya berdarah. Itachi mengarahkan lilin itu dan menyundut lutut Sasuke dengan api itu.

Sasuke menahan rasa perih di kaki nya yang terasa panas dan segera mengambil pisau itu ketika Itachi melepaskan pisau untuk memegang lilin itu dengan dua tangan. Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Sasuke segera menusuk tempurung kepala Itachi yang sedang berjongkok di hadapan nya dnegan pisau itu.

Aneh nya, Itachi hanya menyeringai saat tusukan Sasuke berhasil melukai kulit kepala nya. Sasuke tak menyerah dan ia memindahkan pisau itu ke paha Itachi dan menusuk nya sedalam mungkin hingga mengenai tulang paha Itachi.

"Aargh", Itachi memekik kecil dan melemparkan lilin itu ke dinding di belakang Sasuke.

"Kumohon, Itachi-nii. Sadarlah", ucap Sasuke dengan air mata yang mengalir di pelupuk mata nya.

Itachi hendak menyerang dan memukul Sasuke. Namun, darah mengucur dari kepala dan paha nya sehingga membuat gerakan nya melambat. Sasuke menusuk perut Itachi dan mendorong pisau itu sangat dalam hingga menembus ginjal. Kemudian, ia menarik pisau dengan kasar dan darah mengalir deras ketika Sasuke mencabut pisau. Tak ada cara lain untuk menghentikan Itachi selain membunuh nya saat ini dengan menusukkan pisau.

Perlahan, kepala Itachi mulai terkulai di atas tanah dan Sasuke menusuk dada dan bagian tubuh lain nya secara asal. Ia benar-benar frustasi dan tak sadar bila Itachi telah memejamkan mata. Darah mulai menggenang dari tubuh Itachi dan mengenai tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa panik dan menyesal telah membunuh Itachi. Di saat yang sama, ia juga khawatir polisi akan menangkap nya dan berpikir ia telah membunuh Itachi dan orang-orang lain nya. Ia mencuci tangan nya dengan sabun dan mengambil lilin serta menyalakan nya.

Dapur itu mulai terbakar saat Itachi melemparkan lilin ke dinding dan Sasuke melemparkan lilin ke arah tabung gas serta berlari secepat mungkin untuk keluar dari rumah.

 **-Flashback end-**

"Setelah itu, polisi menemukanku dan aku menjelaskan semua nya. Polisi melepaskanku dengan alasan usia ku masih anak-anak dan aku hanya melakukan pertahanan diri", ujar Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Teme, ternyata kau-"

"Aku seorang pembunuh dan pembawa kesialan bagi semua orang. Tidak masalah bila semua orang ingin menjauhi ku", Sasuke berkata dengan pelan.

"Tidak, teme. Kau tidak seperti itu !", Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. "Semua orang akan melakukan hal yang sama bila berada dalam situasi seperti itu"

Ayah Hinata telah selesai membaca isi buku itu dan meletakkan buku itu kembali ke atas meja,.

"Aku akan segera pergi mengecek ke rumah itu bersama Hizashi dan Neji. Kalian bisa membaca isi buku itu"

"Apa isi buku itu, otou-san ?", Hinata menatap isi buku itu dengan penasaran.

"Itu buku harian milik Itachi"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan dan membuka buku itu. Naruto ikut membaca isi buku itu dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sasuke pun ikut membelalakan mata.

"Itachi-nii pernah terlibat dalam pertengkaran hingga tubuh nya terluka parah ? Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali", ucap Naruto dengan mata terbelalak.

Buku harian itu tidak terisi penuh. Sebetulnya, buku itu tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai buku harian karena Itachi tidak menulis nya setiap hari dan hanya berisi mengenai perasaan Itachi yang tak pernah ditunjukkan nya pada siapapun.

Mayoritas buku itu berisi tentang Sasuke dan perasaan bangga, kecewa sekaligus khawatir yang dirasakan Itachi pada Sasuke.

* * *

 **March, 27**

 **Tadi aku menerima raport dan jantung ku berdebar keras saat wali kelas mengatakan aku tak lagi meraih peringkat satu seperti biasa. Belakangan ini, aku banyak meluangkan waktu untuk Sasuke dan menjemput nya setiap hari.**

 **Rasanya menyenangkan dapat menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Sasuke. Hari ini, Sasuke menerima raport dan mendapat peringkat satu lagi. Aku harus belajar lebih keras agar tidak kalah dari nya.**

* * *

 **March, 28**

 **Hari ini otou-san pulang dari perjalanan bisnis di Sunagakure dan segera memukulku dengan ikat pinggang berkali-kali sambil membentak setelah melihat nilai ku. Ia mengatakan akan mendidik ku dan Sasuke lebih keras agar hal memalukan seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi pada anak-anak nya.**

 **Akhirnya, aku memohon dan mengatakan akan belajar dengan sangat keras asalkan otou-san membiarkan Sasuke bersantai dan bermain seperti biasa. Otou-san mengatakan akan menambahkan dua kursus pelajaran, satu kursus bahasa asing dan satu kelas akuntansi. Selain itu, aku tidak boleh pergi kemanapun sepulang sekolah atau pergi bersama teman saat akhir pekan.**

 **Rasanya sungguh melelahkan. Namun, setidaknya otou-san tak akan mendidik Sasuke dengan cara yang sama seperti yang dilakukan nya padaku. Tak adil bagi Sasuke bila ia harus menerima didikan keras hanya karena kesalahan ku.**

* * *

Nafas Sasuke tercekat membaca isi buku itu. Itachi tak pernah mengatakan apapun soal kelas tambahan dan hanya mengatakan 'maaf' sambil meletakkan dua jari di kening Sasuke setiap Sasuke meminta untuk ditemani pergi kemanapun walau ia masih tetap tidur di kamar Sasuke setiap malam.

Sasuke membalik halaman selanjut nya. Terdapat beberapa tulisan mengenai keseharian baru Itachi yang ditulis dengan singkat. Namun, salah satu catatan membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk membaca nya.

* * *

 **June, 16**

 **Hari ini kekasih ku meminta untuk putus . Aku mengerti bila ia merasa kesepian karena kami jarang memiliki waktu bersama dan aku terlalu sibuk untuk membalas pesan nya.**

 **Kurasa itu tak masalah, perasaan ku pada nya juga sudah mulai hilang. Namun hati ku terasa sakit saat Sasuke masuk ke kamar ku dan merengek untuk meminta hidangan tomat spesial sambil menunjukkan kertas ulangan nya. Aku sudah menunda nya sejak sebulan yang lalu dan sekarang pun aku harus menunda nya lagi.**

 **Aku sangat ingin memasak hidangan tomat spesial itu dan hanya membayangkan ekspresi Sasuke menikmati hidangan tomat itu membuatku ikut tersenyum. Namun, otou-san akan marah bila mengetahui aku tidak belajar dan malah memasak untuk Sasuke.**

 **Bila aku belajar lebih keras dan memperbaiki nilai ku, otou-san pasti akan membiarkanku sedikit bersantai dan aku dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke lagi.**

* * *

Sasuke membaca isi buku itu bersama Naruto, Hinata, dan orang tua Naruto. Sasuke sesekali meletakkan telapak tangan di mata nya serta mengusap air mata diam-diam.

Itachi terus menuliskan perasaan bersalah dan motivasi pada diri nya sendiri untuk bersabar dengan menggunakan'kata-kata yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke sebagai pendongkrak semangat.

Isi buku itu mulai terhenti beberapa bulan yang lalu tak lama setelah Sasuke menyadari Itachi mulai terlihat lelah dan lebih pendiam dibandingkan biasa nya. Sasuke menutup buku itu dan menunduk.

"Ano, kurasa onii-san mu ingin memberitahukan perasaan nya pada mu, Sasuke-san", ucap Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke dengan simpati serta menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Mungkin kau benar, Hinata-san", jawab Sasuke. Setidaknya, ia yakin bila pada dasar nya Itachi menyayangi dan mempedulikan nya walaupun hendak mencoba untuk membunuh nya.

…*…

Beberapa bulan kemudian, rumah lama Sasuke dihancurkan dan dijual kepada pemilik baru. Popularitas rumah itu sebagai kawasan uji nyali mulai hilang setelah beberapa siswa yang berkunjung untuk uji nyali tak menemukan apapun yang menyeramkan.

Ayah Hinata menemukan jasad Ino dan Sakura di dalam rumah itu dan 'melaporkan nya pada polisi. Saat itu, ayah Hinata tak 'melihat apapun di rumah itu dan dapat dipastikan bila roh Itachi dan Obito telah meninggalkan rumah itu.

Polisi menyimpulkan bila Sakura dan Ino meninggal akibat terjatuh. Kesimpulan itu tak sepenuh nya salah karena mereka berdua memang terjatuh. Ino dan Sakura di kremasi tak lama setelah jasad nya ditemukan dan teman-teman mereka datang untuk melayat serta turut berkabung dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Kini, Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata baru saja menerima pengumuman penerimaan calon mahasiswa baru dan mereka bertiga berhasil masuk ke universitas yang sama.

Naruto berlari dengan cepat menghampiri seorang pria bersurai raven yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang universitas dengan wajah kesal.

"Dobe, kau terlambat tiga puluh menit, tahu !"

Naruto menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal dan terkekeh, "Hehe… gomen ne. Orochimaru-san terlambat tiga puluh meinit sehingga menambah jam pulang"

Sasuke mengangguk, pertanda bahwa ia dapat menerima alasan Naruto.

"Kau tidak marah lagi, teme ?"

"Tidak, dobe"

"Tumben sekali kau sebaik ini. Kau sehat-sehat saja, kan ?", Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dan berkata, "Bagaimana lagi ? Kau terlambat karena dosen killer itu, maka aku tak bisa marah padamu"

"Ah kau baik sekali, teme", Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan takjub. "Minggu depan aku akan mempertemukan mu dengan pria tampan, deh."

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, "Dengar, dobe. Aku hanya menyukai wanita."

"Kau selalu menolak setiap gadis dan tak pernah terlihat tertarik pada gadis manapun. Bahkan, ciuman pertama mu kau lakukan dengan ku", ujar Naruto tanpa merasa malu.

Sasuke segera mengusap bibir nya dengan tangan dan meringis, "Sakura adalah kriteria ku. Namun Sakura tak bisa bersama ku, maka aku memilih gadis manis yang tidak agresif seperti 'Hinata-chan' mu"

"APA ? KAU MAU MEREBUT KEKASIH KU, TEME ?!", Naruto menjerit dan menatap Sasuke dengan jengkel. Sasuke tak memperdulikan Naruto dan menutupkan telinga.

"Oh ya, rumah lama mu sekarang sudah dibangun, lho. Kau ingin mengunjungi nya, teme ?"

"Tidak, dobe"

"Kau bahkan bisa masuk ke dalam bila kau mau. Saudara sepupu ku membeli rumah itu dan membangun nya"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan berkata, "Terima kasih. Aku akan menghubungi mu bila aku ingin berkunjung kesana"

Kini, Sasuke dan Naruto tak lagi takut untuk berkunjung ke rumah itu. Saudara sepupu Naruto tak mengalami gangguan apapun dan misteri di rumah itu telah terpecahkan.

 **-Owari-**

* * *

Author's Note :

* * *

Oh ya, apakah character Itachi nya sangat suram sekali ? Belakangan, author ngerasa seneng ngasih peran jahat ke Itachi. Hehe...

Sekadar penjelasan bagi yang binggung sama Obito nya, sebenarnya dia itu psikopat yang ngebunuh ayah Sasuke karena iri dengan kekayaan. Sementara Itachi nya itu skizofrenia.

Gomen ne kalau fict nya nggak serem & character hantu nya aneh. Author mati ide & aura hitam yang menyelimuti sosok Itu terinspirasi sm susano'o yang ada warna di sekeliling nya gitu. Biar terkesan serem, author sengaja milih hitam.

Thanks udah baca & nge review fanfict ini.


End file.
